Ring Magic
Magic Rings (魔法の指輪, Mahō no Yubiwa), used commonly as a form of Holder Magic known as Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō), are rings enchanted or forged to possess specific magical effects. Overview Magic Rings are a rather common and inexpensive item used throughout Ishgar, giving their users the ability to use specific magic spells. They are vast in capabilities, capable of holding effects ranging from charms to shields to even elemental effects. Magic rings are generally constructed and given these properties either by virtue of a lacrima or through some sort of enchantment. The effects in these rings are triggered by the usage of magic power. By channeling their magic power into the ring, the user is capable of initiating the latent effect. Different rings require a different amount of power and frequently, magic power can equate to the strength of the spell they are casting. One concern with Ring Magic is that the user needs to be wary of the condition of their ring. It is possible to destroy the vessel of their magic by overloading it with magic power. Common Rings Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Offensive Rings *' ' (大風輪, ''Ookazewa): The Twister Ring is a fairly common elemental ring with reasonable offensive qualities. By pouring their magic power into the ring and throwing their arm in a lateral motion towards their foe, the user is capable of creating a sizable tornado of wind. The tornado surges forward, sweeping up the caster's opponent(s) and subsequently battering them with devastating winds. The size of the manifested tornado is often in accordance with the amount of magic power used to cast the spell. The Twister Ring's appearance varies, though often, it is a simple gold or silver band inlaid with a small greenish-blue lacrima. *'Ember Ring' (火花 指輪 Hibana Yubiwa): is an elemental ring that allows the user to unleash a ball of flame when performing a punch-like movement. This ring can be described as having a switch that once the wielder has turned the lacrima to his left and activated it, it will continue to perform the spell and drain the user of their Magical Powers with every punch until they turn the lacrima back. It's quite easy to perform as the only thing the wielder has to do is perform a punch-like motion, the ring will then recognize this movement and cast a ball of fire in the same direction that the user is swinging. This ring can thus be used a wide range of different situation but it was originally made to be performed during combat, in which the wielder can use it to force opponents back, break minor defenses and, of course, inflict damage to their opponent. Defensive Rings *'Aegis Ring' (盾輪, Tatewa): One of the more common rings sold, the Aegis Ring gives the user the ability to create a circular "shield" of energy in front of their hand to defend themselves. By exerting their magic power into the ring and extending their arm, the caster is capable of creating a sizable circular shield of semi-translucent energy. It is roughly one meter in diameter and depending on the amount of magic power put into casting the spell, can take quite a bit of damage. The ring typically has a circular, shield-like plate, but takes on a variety of appearances depending on the manufacturer and the user's own taste. Supplementary Rings *'Knockout Ring' (寝輪, Newa): The knockout ring is more commonly an illegal purchase, imbued with Sleep Magic to knock a target out for a short period of time. By channeling their magic power into the ring, they extend their ring outward to face their chosen target. If the target makes eye contact with the caster or looks at the ring, they fall prey to the spell. Quickly, their vision goes blurry as sleep overcomes them, their body crumbling to the ground. This spell, depending on the strength at which it is cast, can force the target into unconsciousness for up to a half hour. The Knockout Ring often is a simple silver band with three z's carved into it. *'Horse Ring' (馬輪, Umawa): One of the most common, as well as one of the most varied, the Horse Ring is a simple strength-amplifying item. Through fueling the ring with their own magic power, the user is capable of enhancing their striking and lifting strength to a certain degree, which depends on the ring's quality. This effect is visibly manifested as a colored aura of magic around the user's limb or entire body. For its appearance, the Horse Ring generally has a silver hoop, along with a yellow spherical stone and a red explosion on its center. *'Traveller Ring' (守輪, Moriwa): Another common ring, the Traveller Ring is imbued with a "pocket" version of the Requip Magic, allowing for its wearer to store a single object within it. Channeling their magic into the ring, the user is capable of making it store any object they desire and take it out at any time, both processes happening without the need of any gesture and at astonishing speed. The Traveller Ring takes on a simple appearance, having a golden hoop and a blue gem at its bezel. A symbol of golden color, representing the object stored within, appears whenever anything is in there. *'Stealth Ring' (黙輪, Mokuwa): A Ring imbued with a specific application of Sound Magic, the Stealth Ring allows its user to perform actions which rend no sound effect at all. However, while this effect is passive, the user must recharge the item's magic reserves with their own after some time. The ring's magic starts to deplete once someone starts to wear it, and generally lasts for twenty minutes. Its appearance is different than most common rings, as it is white and has a small cat head as its bezel. *'Record Ring' (内輪, Naiwa): Considered to be an illegal ring, the Record Ring is imbued with both Sound and Archive Magic, giving it the simple function of storing sounds. By activating the ring with their very own magic, the user is capable of recording any noise, from battle sounds to actual conversations, at a maximum capacity of three minutes per activation, and a total of five sounds. This makes it very versatile, as someone can use it to simply spy on another person, or record a powerful attack's sound and then discharge it at a target. The Record Ring has a silver hoop and a rainbow, spinning disc in the middle of its bezel. *' ' (お守り指輪 Omamori Yubiwa): is a forbidden Magic Ring that allows the wielder to perform Charm Magic in order to hypnotise a target, or targets, into a state of attraction for the one using it. A wielder of this ring would easily be able to cause victims to be coerced into doing activities that they normally wouldn't participate in, such as following them home or accepting deals that would otherwise agree with. But it shares a distinct weakness with that of a similar type of , in which should the hypnotised target become aware that they're being influenced a spell, then it'll lose its effect and ultimately break. This is one of the few Magic Rings that doesn't give off any signs that it has been activated, so once the wielder has triggered its effect then no one would be able to tell that it has. Despite the fact that it has been labelled as illegal since X780 by the , the amount of user's are still at an all-time high by dark mages, slave-drivers and corrupt nobles alike. *' ' (眠り指輪 Nemuri Yubiwa): is a type of Magic Ring that allows the wielder to obtain the powers to perform . By merely activating the ring via a small dose of magical powers, the ring will allow the wielder to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets and the only other requirement is that the intended target has their attention set upon the ring itself once the spell is cast. This spell can be broken before it reaches its full effect should the target realise before it can take hold of them, thus it's best used when the target is caught off guard or weakened enough that they can't resist the temptation of falling asleep after a long, hard-fought battle. *'Oculus Ring' (オクルス指輪 Okurusu Yubiwa): is a peculiar Magic Ring that bears resemblance to that of a human eye from which it will allow the wielder to both peer through it and effectively use a type of Eye Magic. The lacrima, or eye, will appear closed, in a very similar fashion as to that of human eyelids, until the Ring Mage decides to trigger it by channelling their magic powers into it. Once the user has achieved this, it does, in fact, give the wielder a third eye to see through which can be used to more effectively scout around the corner or see things even while their normal eyes are blindfolded. The user may also use it in combat to see what's going on around them while their other eyes are focused on the opponent in front of them, effectively giving a new level of the saying of watching your backs. The other feature this ring might have is that it gives the wielder the ability to use a type of Eye Magic, a popular choice for this are to temporarily turn people into stone via Stone Eyes. *'Metamorphosis Ring' (変身指輪 Henshin Yubiwa): is a Magic Ring that allows the wielder to change their appearance via the use of the Transformation Magic stored inside the ring. By channelling their magical power into the ring and thinking of the thing or person they want to transform into, the will soon have changed their appearance into the desired target. This means that should the wielder loose focus while casting this spell, then it may risk transforming into something else or have some features being different than from what they first intended. This transformation is on the same level as someone who has reached beyond the basic stages and into the Intermediate ones, meaning that the wielder will effectively be able to change their outward appearance, clothes and voice. Similar to that of the , this is one of the few rings that doesn't give off any signs that it has actually been activated but once active, it'll still start to drain the Ring Mage of their Magical Power until its effects are finally disabled or dispelled. This doesn't work on Mages who uses Transformation Magic that has reached the Advanced Level as they will easily be able to tell a difference, even at first sight. *' ' (秘匿指輪 Hitoku Yubiwa): is a Magic Ring that allows the wielder to effectively render themselves invisible using a form of . In order to activate this spell, the wielder will need to channel their magical powers into it like any other Magic Ring, then their body will start to turn invisible after a short delay. Once this is done and in use, the Ring Mage will have the ability to walk around concealed from their targets view or infiltrate a building unseen, this concealment includes their clothes and whatever they may be holding onto at the time. This ring won't glow once in use and will like many other rings, start to drain the wielder's Magical Power for as long as the ring is active. One thing to note is that this spell doesn't in fact not allow the wielder to see other invisible people or objects, and would thus be at a clear disadvantage when up against a user. Trivia *The current description of Ring Magic was written by Astrarche. *Feel free to submit your own ring for free use, however, it may be subject to grammar and syntax change by fellow users. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Canon Magic